Law enforcement departments or personnel frequently are required to intake information from suspects, defendants, or criminals. Law enforcement departments or personnel must organize and process the information, which may include cross checks for criminal history or fingerprint analysis. The information may then used by the courts for plea agreements, trials, or sentencing of a defendant. This process is called booking of the defendant or suspect.
The booking process can be stressful because of the character or state of mind of the defendant or suspect. Sometimes several suspects or defendants are waiting to be booked at the same time due to multiple detainments or arrests within a small time period.
As can be seen, there is a need for a booking station that can quickly and efficiently enable a law enforcement officer to book a suspect quickly to avert danger and to process the suspect or defendant in a quick manner to enable the law enforcement officer to assume other responsibilities.